Various types of interior vehicle recording apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a rear view mirror mountable audiovisual recording apparatus including a base unit and a mounting unit. What has been further needed is a motion sensor, a light emitting diode, and a camera disposed on the base unit. A speaker is disposed on a left surface of the mounting unit. An activation control, a charging port, and a secure digital memory card slot are disposed on a right surface of the mounting unit. A central processing unit is disposed within the mounting unit. Lastly, what has been needed is for a plurality of a pair of hooked clamps disposed on the mounting unit to be selectively engageable around each of an upper surface and a lower surface of a rear view mirror. The rear view mirror mountable audiovisual recording apparatus thus allows a user to easily mount a recording device on the rear view mirror in order to potentially deter a negative or deadly interaction between the user and a law enforcement officer during a traffic stop.